


亲吻之后

by boboGilbert



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boboGilbert/pseuds/boboGilbert
Summary: ⚽️因为俺本人一点也不了解足球所以有不符合真实情况的设定都是我自己编的 请不要在意_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	亲吻之后

**Author's Note:**

> ⚽️因为俺本人一点也不了解足球所以有不符合真实情况的设定都是我自己编的 请不要在意_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_

就在刚才，离比赛结束还有45秒的时候，路德维希的临门一脚打破了双方近半个小时的僵局，让他的队伍以一分的优势险胜来势汹汹的东道主国家队，他们也因此跻身入决赛的参赛名单。这无疑是一次关键性的大捷。  
可胜利来得太过突然，路德维希还呆呆地愣在原地，盯着那一小块被被踢翻的草皮和慢慢滚远的足球出神，还是兄长特有的爽朗笑声将他拉回洋溢着欢呼声的球场。  
他转过身就看到了银头发的男人从球场另一端朝他飞奔而来。他本已张开双臂准备接受哥哥热情的拥抱，但没想到那个顽皮的大男孩却欢呼着跳到了他的身上，还像只粘人的树袋熊一样搂住他的脖子，一双长腿紧紧地环住他的腰身。  
突如其来的冲击力让路德维希有些招架不住，而挂在他身上的年长者还一边大声唱着不着调的国歌一边朝观众挥舞双臂，他只得托住哥哥的大腿踉踉跄跄地往后退，想要尽快站稳。奈何一时没能找到支撑点，他最终还是跌倒在草地上，被哥哥压在身下。

“阿西！！我们赢了！！！你真是本大爷的胜利女神！！！”  
“我知……”  
路德维希话还没说完，就被一个柔软湿热的吻堵住了双唇。

两个四十五分钟似乎对基尔伯特来说实在太过漫长，比赛时一直压抑着的情欲在他的体内翻腾、膨胀，像有千万只蝴蝶在他肚子里扇动薄翼，掀起阵阵无声的风暴。  
最终，终结的哨声响起，对弟弟的渴望和胜利的喜悦化成了那只飞出喉咙的蝴蝶。

他俯下身，吻了他。

这个吻不似平日那般循序渐进，他叼住他的下唇，吮吸他的唇珠，灵活的舌在他口腔游走，勾引他与之纠缠，还蛮横地掠夺尽他口中的空气。他甚至能从中尝出哥哥急促的喘息和痴痴的轻笑。  
莽撞、强势、毫无章法，他的吻是闯入密林的花鹿，是挣脱枷锁的野兽，是夏日里泛着凉意的烈酒，是青春期男孩青涩却又炽热的初吻。  
他还来不及思考，来不及反抗，身体就先于大脑作出反应，他扬起了下巴，与哥哥覆在掌心上的手十指相扣，回应了这个热情的吻。

吻！

他阖上了双眼。周遭嘈杂的喧嚣声都变成了无意义的蚊音，体育馆里汹涌的人潮也在他眼前化作了一片黑暗。此刻、此地，只有他们二人和一个难舍难分的吻。

直到教练黑着脸扯着哥哥的领口拉他去采访时路德维希才意识到刚才的行为有多么过火———  
他和他的亲哥哥，在数万观众的注目下，躺在绿茵场上，舌吻！

现在路德维希接受完采访正走在通往后台的路上。尽管刚才的采访中记者识趣地回避了那个吻，但他可不能保证接下来的访谈里不会提到这个似乎比赛事更吸引眼球的花边新闻。那些在场的、看到直播画面的、读到报道的球迷们又会说出哪些不堪入耳的话？鸡奸犯？乱伦者？是的、没错，他在球迷面前苦心经营的兄友弟恭的兄弟关系都是他们二人共同编织的谎言，他确实就是一个享受兄长的偏爱、渴望兄长的抚摸的混蛋。但那些流言蜚语未免太过刺耳，也许他的哥哥会对此一笑而过，他却做不到如此潇洒——因为他自己，也因为整个队伍的名誉。  
一向温柔的主教练脸上凝固的微笑也让他背心发凉，他大概能想象到接下来的训练他们会受到怎样的处罚——更加严苛的体能训练对他们来说都只是小事，最重要的是…他可能会就此与哥哥分离，不论是在训练场上，还是在正式的赛场上。

想到这里，他懊悔地将脸埋进掌心，滚烫的温度一直蔓延到了耳朵尖。

不过这种自责感并没有持续太久。他走了不过几步就猛然抬头，似乎发现了事情有些不对劲——他为什么要自责？明明这一切都是他的哥哥造成的！他本已做好了用拥抱这种更适合兄弟的庆祝方式来迎接哥哥，但哥哥却把他摁在草坪上报之以一个出格的吻。诚然，他深爱与自己性格截然相反的哥哥，甚至觉得变得顺从克制的哥哥不是他的哥哥，而是另一个叫基尔伯特的人。他为他的潇洒不羁而着迷，也为他的恣意叛逆而头疼。哥哥总是这样，在明知道队内严禁恋爱的情况下还公然撩媾他，有次甚至借着帮他检查眼角的擦伤的名义当着教练的面偷亲了他的脸颊！每当这时，计划得逞的哥哥都会朝他挤挤眼，或是恶作剧般吐吐舌，一副“本大爷揩油大胜利”的模样。而这次他哥更是变本加厉，成了一只完全被情绪支配的野兽，不顾后果地吻了他。他们也会因为哥哥一时的意气用事而……

上帝啊，我为什么会有这么一个幼稚的哥哥！

路德维希已经不愿再想下去，赢得比赛时的惊喜和激动现在已全然被恼怒取代，哥哥残留在他唇上的余温更是灼烧得他生疼。他大口大口地深呼吸，想要在走进更衣室再次见到哥哥之前调整好自己的情绪。徒劳，想要一个人收回怒气是需要时间的。他紧紧咬着的后槽牙依然在不住地颤抖，拳头也被他攥得发白，此时此刻他真想一拳打在他身上。他现在就像一头发怒的公牛，怒气冲冲地向更衣室疾步走去。

他是在浴室门口遇见哥哥的。那时的基尔伯特刚冲完澡，正用弟弟亲手绣上“G·B”字样的毛巾擦拭湿漉漉的银发。水珠从他的发梢滴落，滑过他棱角分明的侧脸，一路顺着颈线滚落进领口大开的黑衬衫里。和他的发丝一样湿润的还有他那红水晶般闪着雀跃光芒的瞳孔，而这双眼睛正巧与他视线相撞，目光灼灼。路德维希的喉结上下滑动，眸子里闪过一瞬间的飘忽。真该死，时隔多年，他还是会为哥哥的一瞥心动。

不过心动也真的只持续了一瞬间。  
几乎在同一时刻，路德维希就缓过神来，重新回到气头上来。他为自己方才的犹豫冷哼一声，阴沉着脸冲上前，无视了兄长脸上比阳光还要明媚的笑容和向他敞开的温暖怀抱，他握紧仍未停止颤抖的拳头，猛然在这个银发混蛋的腹部砸下重重一拳。

“呃唔……”  
本已到嘴边的亲切问候被沉闷的吃痛声替代，他无力得后退半步，强烈的痛感迫使他蹲下身子，弯起腰捂着肚子嘶嘶地吸气。  
在场的其他队员们此时都停下了脚步，好奇地注视着他们二人。有几个早就对基尔伯特独占弟弟行为心有不满的哥哥甚至吹起了幸灾乐祸的口哨，大呼“路兹干得漂亮！” 萨克森小声骂了几句示意他们噤声，走向前凑到基尔伯特耳边说了句“好好跟路兹解释，听到没有？”  
若是换做平日，基尔伯特一定不会听从萨克森用这种“僭越”的语气说出的话，但此时的他只是木然地点了点头，他显然还不太明白对方话里的意思。  
萨克森带着队伍临走前还不忘朝基尔伯特的屁股踢上一脚 “你这个混蛋”

基尔伯特最终还是只起上半身，抬起头抱着膝盖仰望着弟弟，就像他小时候听他说话时那样。但是现在他的眼神里明显多了几分困惑——他觉得就算是被球场另一头飞来的球砸中脑袋也不会像现在这样如此让他晕头转向。

他尽量挤出一个微笑，故作轻松地问：“怎么啦，小熊？”  
“为什么要在球场上吻我？”  
“啊………？”

基尔伯特着实没有想到弟弟会因为那个吻对他如此动怒，他那时候不是还挺享受的吗？  
看着兄长呆滞的神情，路德维希顿了半分钟才勉强抑制住了想再揍他哥一拳的冲动。他深吸一口气，一字一顿地复述了那句话：  
“你为什么、要在球场上、当众、吻我？”

听到那个特别强调的“当众”一词，基尔伯特才意识到对方生气的真正原因。  
为什么当众吻他？理由其实简单得过于肤浅，无非是他被那该死的肾上腺素冲昏了脑子，还没等他们回到四下无人的后台就一时冲动把他内心的渴望付诸于行动罢了——他甚至觉得自己还算是有些清醒的，至少他没有在接吻的时候像私下那样捏他的乳头或是拽他的裤子！尽管如此，他还是不得不承认自己的确是在未经思考的情况下做出了不负责的事情，他也不想再用这种听上去再草率不过的理由来对他的宝贝阿西造成二次伤害。于是他重新抿气本已微张想解释些什么的嘴，把这些话咽回了肚子里。

沉默，又是沉默？  
路德维希突然有种拳头打在棉花上的无力感。在球场上与他配合默契，仿佛和他心有灵犀并且想来巧言善辩的哥哥怎么突然变得如此迟钝、如此缄默？他的沉默又是什么意思？茫然无措？想逃避责任？还是根本无所谓不在乎？他到底知不知道这件事的严重性？！  
两人沉默着的半晌，路德维希的心脏几乎快被这些接连不断的问题击打得碎裂崩溃，先前的愤怒也被催化成委屈，这感觉从喉咙里，从眼眶里喷涌出来，酸涩的、隐隐作痛着。

他揪起哥哥的衣领，用力将他提起来，瞪着那双赤瞳朝他怒吼；  
“你他妈到底知不知道我有多在乎你？你难道不知道你的行为会造成什么后果吗？你不想和你分开！你听到了吗？我不想和你分开！！”  
他几乎是咬着牙说完最后几个字的。此时的他太阳穴上的青筋暴起，眼眶一圈被熏得殷红，有颗颗汗珠混合着从眼角渗出的热泪顺着脸颊落下。

他哭了，为他的哥哥。

基尔伯特这下是真的懵了。他抬起手，却不知道该往哪里放；张开嘴，却不知道该从何说起。他像只无头苍蝇一样无助地左顾右盼，但平日里热闹的更衣室现在只有他，和他正抽噎着的、他最爱的弟弟。

突然，他像想起什么似地张开嘴，煞有介事地清了清喉咙，还挺起胸作出专业歌唱家的样子，撒开嗓子唱了起来。

“Ich bin Schnappi das kleine Krokodil，komm aus Ägypten das liegt direkt am Nil～”

他的声音还是那么嘶哑，唱歌时还是那么五音不全，但他偷瞄到弟弟抬起了头。

“zuerst lag ich in einem Ei，dann schni schna schnappte ich mich frei～”

哥哥捏着嗓子故意模仿小男孩的声音唱童谣时的场景实在有些过于滑稽，路德维希终于破涕为笑，甚至轻笑出了声。  
基尔伯特依然扬着下巴维持着他专业歌唱家的架势，但左手却不知道什么时候与弟弟十指相扣，右手也挪到了弟弟的腰间，还顺理成章地把他揽进怀里，继续唱着：

“schni schna schnappi schnappi schnappi schnapp，schni schna schnappi schnappi schnappi schnapp～”

这个银发笨蛋似乎唱得有些忘情，甚至搂着弟弟在浴室狭窄的过道上跳起了即兴华尔兹。直到路德维希用手指把他的嘴唇捏成鸭子扁嘴的形状时他才真正停下来。

“你小时候本大爷给你唱这首歌的时候你总是会笑，你还真是一点没变啊！所以本大爷的阿西是原谅了这只犯错的小鳄鱼了，对吗？”  
“没。”  
说着，路德维希才发现自己还在哥哥怀里，于是挣扎着想要逃脱这个怀抱。但哥哥却将他抱得更紧，还抚着他的后脑勺让他靠在自己的肩头。  
“你打我也好，骂我也好，让我唱儿歌也好，只要能让你稍微开心一点，本大爷什么都愿意做。”  
“我会跟教练解释，开发布会向记者澄清，本大爷自己做的事绝不会推卸责任，也绝对不会让我们分开。所以别再为这件事担心了，好不好？”

他没有听到弟弟的回答。怎么了？  
他放开揽着弟弟的手，俯下身抬眼看他垂下的头。  
“怎么啦？还哭得像个小孩一样。”  
他勾起手指轻轻拭去他睫毛上将要滴落的泪珠，抬起他的脸，亲吻他的眼角。

一个个细密轻柔的吻，从眼角到脸颊再到嘴角。浑身满是尘土和伤疤的脏兮兮的黑鹫身上最软最轻的那根羽毛被夏天潮湿的风吹落，又顺着那风一路飘到了他面前，拂过他的唇，湿漉漉的，痒酥酥的。

他吻了他。


End file.
